Ride or Die?
by koolcheekyfrog
Summary: They were best friends all through their school years, some thought they hated each other with their constant bickering and fighting and some thought they were a lot closer than just best friends. Two years ago they were both involved in an accident that put one of their lives in danger, now they must race to survive? SasuNaru/ItaDei/ShinoKiba/GaaMatsu/SuiSai/ShikaTem a/PainKona...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Weeellll, this originally started out as Sasuke doing a protection detail for the mayor's son and his best friend/crush, but~ watching Furious 6 made me want to change it into something...more. I may chuck a few of my OCs in but they wont take up too much of a role.

I Don't own the Naruto characters, all the praise for those go to Kishimoto.

**_They were best friends all through their school years, some thought they hated each other with their constant bickering and fighting and some thought they were a lot closer than just best friends. Two years ago they were both involved in an accident that put one of their lives in danger, now they must race to survive? Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaDei, ShinoKiba, GaaMatsu, SuiSai, ShikaTema, PainKonan, NejiTen, OroKabu. Implied: SuiKiba, KankShino, SasoDei, (for now)_**

* * *

Chapter 1

Naruto groaned at the constant pounding in his head, curling into himself and cringing when he felt pain shoot through his lower back and hips. He didn't notice another person was in the room until they spoke.

"Finally awake, Naruto" was the deep voice from the doorway. Naruto lifted his head from the pillow to see a bare chested man with long black hair.

"Wh-who are- Itachi? What?"

"I was wondering who my little brother brought home last night. Never in my wildest dreams did I think it would be you again." Itachi pushed off the doorframe and walked over to the bed, where Naruto gathered, that he was currently naked in.

"You sound almost jealous, Itachi?" He smirked as he pushed down the blankets to reveal his tan torso covered in marks.

There was a deadly calm threat with a de-cocking on a gun. "Take one more step and I'll blow a hole through your head."

"Relax Sasuke, I was just playing around." Itachi backed away from the bed.

"Get out Itachi; I've got work to do." Sasuke put the gun back in its holster and walked back into the room from the terrace. "Put your clothes on, Dobe, your presence has been summoned."

"Fuck up, Teme. Tell Kura to go. I feel like hell." Naruto complained as he buried his head under a pillow.

"Well tough shit. Your older brother was your summoner, so get your ass out of bed, into the shower and be dressed in the next half hour otherwise I will drag you there as you are right now." Naruto grumbled under the pillow. "I'm gonna count to five. 1."

"Fuck you, Sasuke. Don't you know I'm in pain and have a pounding headache?"

"2." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined.

"Well if you weren't such a slut last night you wouldn't have this predicament. 3." Naruto growled but crawled out from the covers and fell out of the bed.

"Ow!" He rubbed his ass and blushed as he felt something dribble down his thighs.

"Honestly Naruto," Sasuke sighed "your meant to be in hiding, you can't keep going out every night, getting yourself smashed and bring home some guy who doesn't even care about you" he lectured as he grabbed Naruto under his elbow. "Are you trying to sign your own death certificate?" That irritated the blond some. He snatched his arm out of Sasuke's grasp.

"What the fuck do you care?!"

"It's my job idiot" he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"I didn't ask you to protect me!"

"No your father did!"

"My father's dead now, you have no employer!"

"I promised him!"

"Ah, young love" Itachi commented dreamily from the open door.

"Shut up Itachi!" They both yelled in unison before Naruto stomped off into the bathroom. When the door was slammed shut Sasuke collapsed onto his bed and Itachi walked in.

"What do I have to do to convince that moron that he is in fact in danger?" Sasuke covered his face with his hands.

"It's because you protect him too well."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ever since you were asked to be his body guard, no, even before that, during high school, all you ever did was protect him."

"I felt obligated to..."

"Because your fathers' were best friends."

"I- no it's complicated."

"So is life" Itachi commented. "All I'm saying is that you should lighten up your protection. Let him get himself into a situation where he needs help, and let him figure out just how much he depends on you."

"What if it back fires?"

"I'm not saying stop protecting him, just pull back on the amount on guys that you kill every day."

"That's the problem they keep increasing." That was news to the older Uchiha.

"How so?"

"The whole city is swarming with assassins."

"Sasuke, Itachi?" A young man with long blond hair rushed into in the room. "You need to see this" he flicked on the wide screen that Sasuke had mounted on his wall.

_"We go to Yuki who's live at the scene."_

_"Yes, Ten Ten, the paramedics have just arrived and the police are currently taking witness statements but so far there is nothing to say how the incident occurred._

_"We have reports saying that both Uzumaki brothers have been in hiding since the unfortunate death of their father. Now the police have neither confirmed nor denied the reports but have said the youngest will now have to come forth especially if Kurama does not pull through."_

"What's going on?" Naruto asked rubbing his hair dry.

_"Repeating this morning's headline. Senator Kurama Uzumaki has been shot just outside his apartment; details on the incident are still unknown."_ The blond man switched off the TV. The room was silent for a few minutes.

"We'll give you some space. Come on, Dei?" Itachi wrapped his fingers around the long blond's hand and dragged him out.

"Kura…? No… not him too…! No!" Naruto broke onto his knees. Sasuke put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He snapped his head back to his door when he heard thumping in the hallway.

"Sasuke, get Naruto out of here!" Deidara yelled just down the hallway before he heard gunfire. Sasuke ran to the closet and grabbed a long trench coat.

"Put this on and stay quiet!" he threw the coat at Naruto. Naruto dropped the towel and wrapped the coat around his body.

"Get out of here now!" Deidara yelled as he fired another round from his gun.

"C'mon" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him over to the balcony, gun at the ready. "Hold on to me!" he ordered as he shot a grappling line to the front gate. Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke's arm went around his waist, holding him tightly as they descended. There was already a car waiting for them.

"I'll hold them off so you guys can make a clean getaway." Itachi announced as he stepped out of the driver's side.

"Make sure you follow!" Sasuke ordered.

"Of course little brother" and he disappeared.

"I hope they'll be okay?" Naruto bit his thumb nail.

"That's my brother and your cousin you're talking about, they'll be fine" Sasuke started the car and put it in drive. For few minutes it was silent. Naruto was fidgeting and Sasuke looking at the road as he drove.

"Can we see Kura?"

"Not possible" Sasuke answered instantly.

"Why?"

"It's gotten more dangerous. It used to be just flunkies with guns. Today was different. They tracked you down to the Uchiha Manor, the guys are trained newbies" Sasuke explained, sparing a quick glance at his blond best friend. Silence fell again but it wasn't long before it was interrupted by the raven's phone ringing. "Accept!" he called to the system connected to his phone. "Shino" he answered calmly.

"Sasuke, I heard about Kurama, Kiba is worried about Naruto." Sasuke glanced at him again and felt regret tear at him; maybe he was a little too blunt.

"He's worried. We all are. Mind if we crash there?"

"Sure. Kiba! Get the other room ready!" Shino sighed through the phone when his room-mate started ranting about him being ordered around. "You don't mind sharing with Naruto, do you?"

"We've shared a bed many times before. It should be fine" he smirked when a blush crept up Naruto's neck.

"Teme!" Naruto screamed indignantly.

"End call!" the automated system ended the call. "That's more like it."

"Huh?"

"Depressed and worried just doesn't look right on your mug" Sasuke said simply.

"Jerk!" Naruto crossed his arms in a pout. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"_YOU_, are staying home with Kiba. Shino and _I_ are going out"

"What?!"

"I also have a life Dobe" He sighed as he stared out the window, absently watching as the trees went past.

"You…you've been driving again, haven't you?" The blond accused. Sasuke remained silent. "You have got to be kidding me?" Still silence. "At least deny it and tell me I'm way off base."

"What's the point of denying it?" he asked simply.

"Oh m'god, Sasuke. Does Itachi know?"

"Like I care, you really shouldn't be making such a big deal out of it."

"Shouldn't be- Sasuke you nearly _died_ two years ago! I was there when it happened remember?" Naruto was glaring now.

"Get off my case Dobe. I do it because I like it, there's no harm in it." Naruto growled but dropped it. There was no use talking to a stubborn-ass Uchiha. "Hang on" Sasuke warned before pushing his foot slowly down on the accelerator.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned as he clicked in his seatbelt, hands gripping the seat.

"We're being tailed" Sasuke glanced in the rear view mirror.

"Can you lose them?" Naruto looked out the back window.

"I thought you didn't want me to drive anymore" Sasuke taunted as he eased off the gas. He'd already gotten a safe distance from the car behind.

"Bitch, drive!" Naruto demanded. Sasuke smirked and slammed down on the accelerator, quickly pushing the car into sixth gear. "Shit, now I remember why I love riding shot gun when you drive" Naruto grinned before sinking back into the leather seat. Sasuke glanced to his left is again reminded of his real feelings for his best friend, just as it was the night before when he kicked the two guys out of his bed and had his way with the drunken idiot. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and turned the wheel as he drifted around the corner. His mind was no longer on the road he already knew back to front.

_Sun-kissed fingers roamed under his white singlet as the kisses became stronger, discarding his button up._

Sasuke turned the wheel the opposite way, going into a drift the opposite direction.

_The blond's T-shirt was next to go and so was his singlet as he was pulled down by his necklace. _

He got the car ready as he prepared to go into a downhill drift.

_The moans were sweet as the blond's neck was attacked and pale hands did their own roaming. _

His speed didn't decrease as he saw the end of the forest path in sight.

_"Sasuke!" the blond screamed as a certain spot was nailed dead on. _

He pushed the car harder, until they were completely clear. He scanned the area and when he saw no more vehicles, he eased off the accelerator. "Wow!" The blond sighed awed.

"Naruto" Sasuke turned the car off when he parked behind a billboard. He looked at the blond and brushed a stray golden bang from his blue eyes before setting a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry, about last night, I…I took advantage of-" Peach lips pressed against his cutting him off.

"I wasn't totally drunk last night" he smiled. Sasuke let out something akin to a growl before attacking his best friend's mouth again. When the need for oxygen became evident the two parted. "Take me tonight?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea" Sasuke answered uncertainly as he looked away and turned on the ignition.

"Why?"

"I can't bear the thought of putting you in the same position as two years ago." He put his forehead on the steering wheel

"You were the one in a coma, where I came out with a couple of cuts and bruises. Really, who was the unlucky one?" Sasuke sat back in his seat. Naruto placed his hand on the raven's cheek. "I won't ride with you during a race, just please, I need some normalcy."

"What part of street racing is normal?" They both chuckled. Sasuke sighed and gave the blond another kiss. "Okay" Naruto grinned. Sasuke looked out the window and quickly pushed Naruto's head down before pulling out his Barretta and shooting the other man in the car on the road. "Naruto, shoot!" he passed over the gun and the blond did as he was told as Sasuke floored it.

* * *

So what did ya think? Do I need to explain anything?

Elena: What is this?

Me: Oh crap!

Elena: Why are you doing other stories?

Me: Don't know what you're talking about? *shifts eyes*

Elena: You have three stories of me to finish! *Piercing blue-topaz glare*

Yuki: Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for my first review from AsThickAsFire I am over the moon.  
**

**Previously:** _"What part of street racing is normal?" They both chuckled. Sasuke sighed and gave the blond another kiss. "Okay" Naruto grinned. Sasuke looked out the window and quickly pushed Naruto's head down before pulling out his Barretta and shooting the other man in the car on the road. "Naruto, shoot!" he passed over the gun and the blond did as he was told as Sasuke floored it. _**So here's what happens next...**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sasuke tooted the horn at the storage container. The doors opened and he drove in the car before getting out and going round to help the blond out. "We're we followed?"

"Not likely" Sasuke pulled the blond with him after they shut the doors and brusquely walked over to the warehouse. His phone vibrated "Shino?"

"Sasuke, come on up." Sasuke put his hand on the door and it opened. He guided the blond inside before looking behind him and shutting the door.

"Woof!" Naruto was barrelled over by a very big white dog.

"Akamaru" The blond giggled as the dog licked him silly. "Come on, boy calm down" he pushed the dog gently up and Akamaru backed off. A brunet offered his hand to the blond.

"Sorry 'bout that, Naruto, you know how he gets when he hasn't seen you in ages" the brunet grinned petting the dog's head.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you guys too, Kiba" the blond gave him a 'bro-hug'.

"Where's Shino?"

"Upstairs"

"Can you get him some clothes?" Sasuke asked the brunet and the blond felt his cheeks heat up at his friend's raised eyebrow. The raven left the two in the living room and made his way up the stairs. He came to a closed door and opened it closing the door behind him.

"No clothes, huh?" the man asked without turning around.

"We were in a hurry" Sasuke explained simply. "How's it look?"

"I did what you asked but, the guy's in deep, he's got his hands in all sorts of honey jars." The dark brunet answered.

"Does it cross our territory?" Sasuke answered as he leaned against the desk.

"Five drivers" he rotated his computer screen so it was portrait and tapped his finger on the LCD and brought up a file.

"I owe you, Shino"

"Hand over the keys to your summer house for a month and it's a done deal" there was a knock at the door and Shino minimised the file before Kiba walked in.

"I got you some beers" he placed the tray down and Sasuke hadn't failed to notice the glare from the brunet's almond eyes. The door closed and Shino turned to Sasuke.

"That was cold. Did you fuck his best friend or something?" Shino tipped back a beer…

"Yeah"

…it came back out and Sasuke barely had enough time to move. "Gyah, gross dude!"

"I'm sorry but, _what?_ I did not just hear you say you had sex with…" Sasuke turned his head towards the door. "Dude, that canes, how do _you_ _feel_?"

"Like a moron" He sunk onto the floor.

"He didn't reject you did he?"

"No"

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm worried, that I'm probably just another one night for him."

"Have you spoken to him about it yet?"

"We we're talking before more goons showed up" he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "Everything's so messed up." Shino placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The raven let out a deep sigh before standing and pulling over a chair. "Show me the file?" Shino nodded and opened the file again. Sasuke scanned the information, taking down mental notes. "So how do we do this?"

"Thought you'd never ask" Shino smirked. "These five are his top drivers but he also has small time drivers. We take out the maggots before we reach the flies."

"Okay, dude, no more insect aphorisms" Sasuke looked paler.

"Suck me" Shino growled.

"As tempting an offer that is, no thanks" Sasuke looked back at the screen. "Sasori Akasuna, Gaara's cousin huh?" he mused aloud.

"Before we race, we need to build a team. You, me and Kiba isn't enough."

"You think Gaara will help?"

"Matsuri is in her third trimester" just then Shino's phone rang and he answered without looking at the caller ID, "Shino, here"

"Oh god, Shino, thank god" a male sighed.

"Kankuro?" he questioned.

"Matsuri's missing!" Shino nearly dropped the phone.

"Are you sure?"

"My big sister is currently trying to stop our little brother from crushing a nurse's windpipe so yeah, I'm sure" Shino looked worriedly at Sasuke.

"Sit tight, we'll be right there" Shino grabbed his coat and the two made their way out the warehouse and to the brunet's car. A minute later Sasuke's phone rang.

"Hello?" it was unknown.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" a girl's voice trembled.

"Hinata?" he blinked then his eyes narrowed.

"Neji Nii-san!" the girl screamed and Sasuke heard a man cry out in pain.

"Hinata, what's going on?" Sasuke asked concernedly.

"Hello, my dear, Sasuke" a male's voice hissed venomously sweet. Sasuke's eyes went wide and felt a shudder of repulsion run through his entire body.

"Orochimaru" he whispered. Shino snapped his head to Sasuke's direction.

"Ah! You remember me! I'm so delighted" a man cried out again and Sasuke winced.

"Where is my family?" Sasuke growled he didn't have time for the snake's games.

"Oh, they're fine sitting here. Hina-chan is especially voluptuous. Wouldn't you agree?"

"You hurt-"

"Oh Sasuke, I don't think you're in any position to be casting any threats."

"What do you want?"

"Oh ho, ho, Sasuke, it really is simple... Race for me"

"No way" he denied instantly. He grimaced when he heard his cousin cry out their cousin's name again as he screamed in pain

"Think it over, Sasuke-kun" he hissed.

"Orochimaru, you-!" the man hung up before Sasuke could finish his threat. He threw his phone on to the dashboard, startling Shino "Fuck!"

"What's wrong?"

"He's got Hinata and Neji." Sasuke looked out the window, his hand framing the bottom of his face. "We have to ride tonight, team or not"

"You're seriously going to do as he says?"

"I've got no choice now, Shino" the raven closed his eyes. Shino sighed and increased his speed. Within five minutes they had made it to the hospital. A redhead was being held tightly to an ash blonde's chest and a pale skinned – his hair was hidden by a baseball cap - man were standing by a lime green Jag. Shino pulled in behind the jag and got out, Sasuke following after. "Gaara?" he placed a comforting hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Uchiha" the redhead turned and wiped his eyes.

"Thanks, Shino" the capped man wrapped an arm around Shino in half a hug.

"Anytime, Kankuro. Tell me what happened?" Kankuro sighed before sitting down on the hood of his friend's car.

"Well…"

"Ride with me?" Sasuke asked.

"Will I get Matsuri back?"

"I'm not sure" Gaara bit his thumb. Anything's worth it right now.

"What time?"

"Nine tonight" Sasuke smirked.

"I'll be there" Gaara nodded.

"So who's next?" Shino asked as he turned a corner.

"Suigetsu, then Sakura and Ino"

"Why him?" Shino's hand tightened on the steering wheel.

"He's one of the best racers I know"

"Have you forgotten what he did to Kiba?"

"No! But we need him."

"Why can't we have Sai?"

"I don't trust him around Naruto"

"I don't trust Suigetsu 'round Kiba" the two were at a deadlock.

"Then let me drive?" a voice suggested. They both looked at Shino's phone*. A woman with pale indigo hair smiled.

"Konan?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Yeah, let me drive" she suggested again.

"What about Pain?" Shino asked suspiciously.

"I'm an independent woman and can out drive anybody you pick" the two men looked at each other before looking at the woman again.

"We'll have a race with the three of them" Sasuke suggested and Shino nodded in agreement.

"Winner's the team member" he finishes.

"Time?" Konan asked.

"Seven tonight" Sasuke answered.

"See ya then" she blew a kiss before hanging up.

"Sai's first, then shark bite's, then the girls" Shino proposed and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

* * *

***Shino's some sort of tech genius and has somehow figured out a way to make it as though his phone will automatically answer calls from friends after 30secs of ringing.**

**Sorry this chapter was kinda short but it gets better so stay with me.**

**So do you get to find out about Kiba and Suigetsu? Possibly.**

**Why did I decide to include some Akatsuki? Secret.**

**Elena: **Are you going to tell them anything usefull?

**Me: **It's part of the suspense.

**Elena: ***Pulls over short brown haired boy* Adam, tell her to finish your stories!

**Adam: **Why am I here? *deadpans*

**Katy: **Elena, calm down. It's not like you hate her stuff.

**Me: ***Sniffs, with shiny eyes* Thank you, Katy.

**Adam: **Whatever. Please review. I'm out of here. *Leaves the room, slamming the door*


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay first off thank you to the followers, I am extremely happy that you want to keep reading this. It brings me great joy. Second, if any one is curious about the character monologue thing at the end, in the A/N please, don't hesitate to ask.**

**Wahoo this one is longer, thank goodness. Sorry the showdown isn't in this one. maybe next one. **

**as always don't own anything but I want Shino's car!**

**Warning: for bad language, things mentioned and boyXboy kissy.**

**Previously:** _"We'll have a race with the three of them" Sasuke suggested and Shino nodded in agreement._

_"Winner's the team member" he finishes._

_"Time?" Konan asked._

_"Seven tonight" Sasuke answered._

_"See ya then" she blew a kiss before hanging up._

_"Sai's first, then shark bite's, then the girls" Shino proposed and Sasuke's nodded in agreement._

* * *

Chapter 3

Sasuke swallowed hard and knocked on Sai's door. Shino was talking animatedly on his phone. A minute later the door opened to an ashen man standing in black skinny jeans and drying his ink black hair with a fluffy white towel.

"Sasuke-kun, what a surprise?" he asked suspiciously. Before Sasuke could answer…

"Sai, come back to bed?" a male's voice whined, a familiar male voice.

"I'll be right there" Sai called behind him. Two pale arms wrapped around his ashen torso.

"Whoever it is can wait, I want you- Sasuke?!" screeched the man with violet eyes and pasty blue hair.

"Suigetsu" Sasuke was somewhere between shocked and irritated.

"Look there is a perfectly good explanation for this" Suigetsu stepped to the side, so he was now standing next to Sai.

"Why don't you put some pants on and then I'll be more than happy to listen?" Sai's eyes narrowed at the Uchiha's tone.

"I don't see why we need to explain anything to you" Sai crossed his arms defiantly.

"Sai!" both Shino and Suigetsu exclaimed in unison.

"You should be satisfied that Naruto's free for you to take now, right?"

"Sai! Excuse us?" Suigetsu shut the door in Sasuke's face. "What the hell was that about?"

"I was only telling the truth and since when did you answer to Uchiha's every beck n' call?"

"Since Shino was standing next to him!" Suigetsu sighed, "You know what happened two years ago. Every time he sees me I can tell he wants to kill me!"

"He needs to get over it, Kiba has" Suigetsu shrugged as he grabbed his pants. "Unless you're not over him?" Sai suggested.

"What?"

"Are you…?"

"What?!" He nearly fell over, one leg in his jeans while trying to get the other in. "Of course I'm over it! Damn it, Sai!" he sighed. "How long have we been in this relationship?"

"Nine months" Sai frowned.

"Exactly, nine months, it's given me more than plenty of time to fall in love with you" Suigetsu sighed again when the brunet looked away. He grasped Sai's chin gently, forcing him to look at him and placed a soft gentle kiss on Sai's pouting mouth. "Do you believe me?" Sai nodded and kissed back this time. Shino knocked on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt what is probably a disgustingly touchy moment, but we are in fact on a tight schedule today." Suigetsu broke the kiss, buttoned his faded blue skinnies and answered the door.

"What do you want?" Sai grumbled as he pulled on a white t-shirt after discarding the towel.

"There's a driving showdown at seven tonight"

"Between who?" Suigetsu asked intrigued.

"Sai, you and Konan" Sasuke answered.

"What?!" Suigetsu exclaimed. "You've got be kidding? We can't battle her, she'll smoke us!" he complained.

"You mean you" Sai smirked – one of the many traits picked up from Sasuke – and folded his arms. Suigetsu turned a purple glare on Sai. He simply chuckled. "What's in it for us?"

"The winner becomes a member of our team." Shino explained

"Who are the current members?"

"Me, Sasuke, Kiba and Gaara" Suigetsu frowned.

"You're letting Kiba drive, after what happened?" he threw an accusing finger at the dark brunet.

"I don't have a choice. He said he'd run if I didn't."

"So your just gonna do as he says?!"

"If I want to keep him, yes!"

"How can you do something so stupid?"

"At least I care about him!"

"I did too!"

"At least I didn't rape him!" Everything went quite after Shino's outburst.

"Shino!" Sasuke grabbed his shoulder. "Get in the car!" Shino begrudgingly shrugged off his friend's hand and went back down the stairs to his car. Sasuke turned a glare on Suigetsu who looked mortified. "I never got the whole story about you and Kiba, but _that_? Tell me next time." Sasuke turned and left and yelled out from the car. "Remember seven tonight, usual spot!" as Shino drove off.

"I don't want to talk about it" Shino muttered and judging by the death grip he had on the wheel, Sasuke decided to leave it alone, not wanting the wheel to be his neck.

"Okay" he took out his phone and rang Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke, where did you two disappear to?"

"We had errands to run"

"Oh, some package arrived for you and Itachi's here"

"Hey!" Sasuke's brother yelled into the receiver.

"Tch, more freeloaders" Shino grumbled.

"Thanks Naruto, we'll be home soon." He hung up and put his phone back in his pants. "Shino, you shouldn't complain about freeloaders considering you converted a freaking warehouse into a mansion."

"I did it so Kiba and Akamaru had more room, not for freeloaders."

"Hn, whatever" Shino glanced at his friend every now and then and when he noticed the look of puzzlement cross the raven's face, he sighed letting out all his irritation.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… strange."

"Life is strange, what's new?"

"Ha, ha, dumbass, you sound like my brother"

"Okay, that's just creepy. I never want to be compared to that guy." Sasuke glared at Shino when he was still interrupting. "I'm sorry, please continue"

"Don't you find it strange?"

"Eh?"

"Sai and Suigetsu"

"I don't care about shark bite; he can shrivel up and die for all I care. If Sai's happy, with a fish out of water, then good for him" Shino shrugged. Sirens interrupted Sasuke before he could speak. "Shit!"

"Why are they on you?"

"They track any car to a known racer and your done for" Shino slammed the accelerator to the floor and shifted up gear, weaving between traffic.

"I fucking hate riding with you when you're like this!" Sasuke gripped the seat and the handle above the window.

"You know you love it" Shino smirked and looked at him.

"Look at the fucking road, you fucking moron!" Sasuke (manly) screamed as Shino's electric blue Lexus came close to a semi-trailer. Shino pushed the wheel lightly to the left, then hard to the right as they drifted sharply around the corner. When the police car that was tailing them continued down the street that they just turned off, Shino smirked.

"Dumb pig" he started the car again and slowly made his way back onto the road.

"You're insane!"

"Come off it, Sasuke. That was exciting" he unashamedly grabbed Sasuke.

"Fucking pervert" he grumbled and Shino quickly retracted his hand before it was swatted at.

"You should see it when Kiba's with me"

"I _don't want_ to see that" he growled.

"Let's just say it's hard not to trade paint" he smirked and although Sasuke couldn't see it because of his dark glasses, he knew Shino's eyes held some sort of perverted sparkle. It was silent again until something that kept niggling at Sasuke's mind, spilled out.

"How did you know about Kiba?" he watched as Shino's hands tightened on the wheel, his knuckles going white.

"There are some images you can't get rid of, no matter how hard you try" Shino vaguely explained.

"You found them?" Shino didn't answer. Sasuke took that as a yes. "Fuck" he mumbled under his breath. "No wonder you want to kill him" Sasuke put his hand on Shino's shoulder in comfort.

"I almost did on the spot, Kiba stopped me. It was horrible, man. It killed me to hear him beg me not to kill shark bite." He bit his lip almost hard enough to bleed. He parked the car and stayed for a minute. "You go in first, I'll be there in a few minutes" he placed his forehead against the cool leather of his steering wheel. Sasuke nodded and got out, hastening towards the entrance of the warehouse. He opened the door and walked through.

* * *

Miss-matched eyes read the information carefully as he relayed it through the phone.

"Konan huh? Gaara too?" the voice on the other line mused. "This could be interesting. Keep me posted"

"Of course" he closed the file and hung up.

* * *

Sasuke felt he couldn't look Kiba in the eye. It was one thing knowing bits and pieces of an unknown story but now he knew everything, it was hard. Kiba was conversing loudly with Naruto as they came down the stairs, Akamaru by his side.

"Then Deidara was like, 'Dude, that ice cream was mine!' I swear I hadn't seen Sasuke bitch like that in a long time." Both Kiba and Naruto laughed loudly.

"I bitched like what?" Sasuke growled, glaring at the blond. Naruto's loud, obnoxious laughter turned into a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I pray for you. Where's Shino?" Sasuke avoided the brunet's almond eyes.

"He's still in the car" Sasuke walked into the kitchen. Naruto followed Sasuke into the kitchenette as Kiba went outside to see the dark brunet still sitting in the car. He ran over to the Lexus and knocked on the passenger side door. Shino nodded and Kiba opened the door, closing it behind him.

"What's the matter?" he ran his tan hand through Shino's hair.

"I screwed up" Shino mumbled.

"How so?"

"Sasuke knows what happened between you and Suigetsu."

"So that's why he couldn't meet my eyes inside."

"I'm sorry" Shino turned his head and Kiba noticed that he wasn't wearing his shades.

"It's okay, how'd it happen?" he asked, staring into Shino's mercury eyes.

"We saw shark bite and we started arguing and it kind of… just… slipped out." Kiba smiled softly and dropped his hand to Shino's pale cheek.

"It's okay, Shino. I'm not mad."

"I shouldn't have said it, I'm sorry" he sat up. Kiba leaned over and kissed his cheek. His smile was warm and though it was supposed to make him feel better, it instead made him feel worse. Kiba had changed drastically after what happened. Sure he was still loud when around other's but alone, he was quiet and soft spoken, always wearing a smile. Shino hated it. The mask that Kiba showed people, it hurt.

He knew he shouldn't sound so selfish but he just wanted his Kiba back. He pulled Kiba closer and ran his tongue demandingly over the younger brunet's lips, Kiba smiled and opened willingly, letting Shino pull him onto his lap.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he munched on an apple while sitting on the bench.

"I thought you didn't like fruit?"

"I don't like vegetables. There's a difference."

"Tomatoes are a fruit"

"I still class it as a vegetable. You can cook with it" was Naruto's superior logic.

"You're a moron"

"Hey!" he cried indignantly and Sasuke smirked. Naruto smirked and slipped off the bench. He stalked over to the raven whom had his arms folded over his chest.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked with amusement in his eyes. Mischief twinkled in Naruto's blue eyes as he got closer. "Well?"

"Hmm?" he brought his hand up and ran it through Sasuke's hair.

"What are you doing?" he asked again after clearing his throat.

"What do you think?" he whispered before pulling his hand back. "Leaf" he showed the green object and he left. Sasuke collapsed against the counter. That was way too close for comfort.

"Sasuke!" Itachi launched himself at his brother. He had a manic grin on his face as held his younger brother in a bear hug, before his eyes went wide.

"Either remove yourself from me, or I will remove you using force" Itachi felt the muzzle of a gun against his ribs.

"I do not want to see a gun in my house, put it away!" Shino ordered. He was standing in the hallway with an arm tightly wrapped around a fairly dazed, satisfied looking Kiba. Sasuke smirked.

"Yes Dad" he mocked before returning the safety lock and holstering his Barretta.

"Bastard" Shino mumbled.

"So I've been told" he grabbed his bottle of beer and left the kitchen, before being tripped by a now smirking Shino. Naruto snorted from the couch and Kiba failed to hold in his own laughter. Deidara was laughing into Itachi's shoulder where the eldest was snorting behind his hand as they all looked at the youngest Uchiha sprawled on the floor soaking in his beer. "You prick!" Sasuke growled from the floor.

"Mine's bigger than yours" Shino grabbed a beer from the fridge and continued upstairs with a laughing Kiba.

"Actually-"

"Shut up, Itachi!" Everyone yelled at the eldest. Before they knew it, night had descended, Sasuke watched from the fire-escape as the sun sank down, over the ocean.

"Time to ride" he tipped back the last of his beer and went back through the window.

* * *

**So I know typically you wouldn't find Sai and Suigetsu together, but I believe they get neglected a lot so I decided to put them together. Sai is no emo in this. And Suigetsu hasn't gotten to tell his story of what happened between him and Kiba, and Kiba being to traumatised has forgotten. Shino only knows what he saw. I will elaborate but not till a few chapters.**

**Elena:** You are so mean!

**Me:** Why~?

**Elena:** Look over there? ***she points to the back corner where light shines down on two boys, one blond and the other, Adam***

**Me:** Do you have a point drama queen? ***monotone***

**Elena:** ***sputters*** I am not a drama queen!

**Me:** ***sighs and looks in back corner with the two boys. Fangirl squeals because they are making out***

**Elena:** BOYS! ***a black haired boy wraps his arms around a flailing Elena***

**Nate:** My brother is busy so I will do this. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to all the favourites and reviews, I truly appreciate them. I'm sorry this one took me a while. My boyfriend gave me help with the cars but that's it. It was hard trying to find the right ones. Having racing games lying around the house is pretty handy. Anyway, I had to reconfigure my plot 'cause I kinda lost it for awhile. Now it's done. whenever the chapters take a while, it's because of the cars. **

**No warnings needed I think.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Previously:** Before they knew it, night had descended, Sasuke watched on the fire-escape as the sun sank down, over the ocean. "Time to ride" he tipped back the last of his beer and went back through the window.

* * *

Konan watched as the hand struck six, she sighed for the sixth time. Her honey eyes shifted from her enemy to the door. The sunk had just sunk over the sea and the sky was a mix of the same blue as her hair. Her enemy moved from the chair he was sitting in and ran his hand through his orange hair.

"Konan, there was a reason I disbanded us remember?"

"Sasuke needs our help, I also want to do something to help Naruto, Yahiko" brown eyes narrowed at her arrogant tone.

"What makes you think this has anything to do with Naruto?"

"Why else would Sasuke be forming a team?"

"Watch where you step, Konan, you could put your life in jeopardy." He warned sternly.

"I though you wanted to help him?" She argued.

"And I still do!" he boomed. She back stepped. "I'm sorry, Konan" he whispered and pulled her into a hug. "Please don't do something worth risking your life for?" he asked softly. Konan wrapped her arms around Yahiko and nuzzled into his chest.

"I won't, just let me race, please?" her big honey eyes looked up into his brown and he sighed.

"Alright, but Nagato goes too"

"But-"

"No thanks. She's on her own on this one" commented the aforementioned lazy red haired man lying on the couch.

"Nagato" Yahiko growled.

"No, I'm not risking my neck for the Uchiha brat" he murmured darkly.

"It's not for Sasuke, it's for Naruto. I just know it" Konan defended. She looked at the clock. "There's no time left to deal with you two. I'm going whether you like it or not" she grabbed her keys, kissed Yahiko on the cheek and left.

"There is just no getting through to that woman" he growled as she watched the woman's long pale blue hair fly out the door after her. He sighed and went back to cleaning tables, while the other man stayed on the couch.

"You really think this has something to do with Naruto?" he asked all seriousness replacing his laziness.

"I don't know" Yahiko put down his cloth and pulled out his phone and put it to his ear after dialling. "You better start explaining the reason why your little brother is trying to get my fiancé to race?"

"Pain, ha ha ha" Itachi answered nervously. He looked over to Deidara who was driving and the blond man felt a lump in his throat. "I would explain but, it is all so complicated y'know?"

_"Itachi, I don't want to hear complicated and Deidara better not be cursing insanities next to you."_ Itachi heard him let out a tired sigh. _"Please just look after her?"_ he pleaded.

"You have my word or you have my head" he answered and hung up just as Pain did.

"Was he mad?" Deidara asked as Itachi put his phone away.

"No, just worried" Deidara nodded at Itachi's answer. He looked up and slammed on the breaks. "What the hell?" Itachi exclaimed as he was thrown forward in his seat. Deidara put the car in reverse.

"Cops" he replied. Itachi looked up too and spotted the UC car.

"Shit" he whispered. He grabbed the CB, "Black Cat, we have a pig problem, I repeat, we have a pig problem, 3 pigs and counting" the radio crackled before he heard a reply.

_"Black Raven, copy you on the pigs, there gathering in swarms. It's hard to move."_

"What do you want to do, Black Cat?" for a moment there was only static as his brother made a decision.

_"Calling all racers, we're taking to the mountain, I repeat-"_

_"You're kidding? I can't race on the mountains, Black Cat"_

_"Then drop out, Shark Bite"_

_"Fuck you, Bug Boy. I'm seeing this through, and then I'm clearing my name"_

"Enough!" Itachi yelled.

_"Any other suggestions, Black Raven?"_ he heard Sasuke ask. He glanced at Deidara who was vigorously shaking his head.

_"Black Cat, this is Paper Flower, I suggest we do it how we would any race, be showdown or battle?"_

"Where are you, Paper Flower?"

_"On your tail, Black Cat."_ Sasuke looked up into his rear-view mirror to see not only Shino's electric blue Lexus IS F, but a cloudy blue Lotus Evora '09, a white with black pinstripes Nissan 350Z, and a metallic violet Shelby GT 350R. He smirked all the pieces had arrived; now it was game on.

"Alright everyone, this is how we're gonna be doing it" he looked back into the mirror, "Bug Boy, you'll ride with them. Black Raven, you're the finish line. Paper Flower, Shark Bite and Monochrome Lion, you're to race the street, traffic and all, until you reach Black Raven. Bug Boy will be riding long side and Canine will give me a play-by-play, is that clear." There was a collective response of agreement. "Okay, on my mark" he looked up again and saw the three fan out or at least there was two in each lane. "First to Black Raven wins. Ready?" Shino pulled back so he was now behind Suigetsu's GT 350R. "Go!" Sasuke shouted as he pulled off to the side. The Evora turned the corner first, followed by the 350Z, with the Shelby close behind.

"This is gonna be interesting" Naruto commented as Sasuke pulled back onto the road. Itachi's location was blinking at him on the digital map Shino had installed in his precious midnight blue Mercedes – Benz SLS AMG.

"I guess you haven't seen a race in a while huh?"

"Yeah, I'm excited" Naruto bubbled in his seat. Sasuke smiled a little; it's the first time he'd seen his friend so anxious over something in a long time.

_"Black Cat?"_

"Here, bug man, how's it looking?"

_"As predicted, Konan's taking a strong lead but the guys are still hanging on by a thread. Konan's gonna have to screw up if the boys want any hope of beating her."_ He followed as they drifted into a hard right corner.

Konan glanced in her rear-view and saw the 350Z. "Damn it! They're like persistent flies" she growled as she stepped it up a notch. When she put her focus back on the road, she noticed a young man with wild black hair and red and blue eyes. She blinked just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. When her eyes opened again the young man was gone. She swerved just in time to miss the street light head on but the side of the car collected the pole. At the speed she was going, the car was nearly wrapped around the pole. She dazedly looked up and saw him again before her mind slipped into darkness.

"Stop the race, Stop the race. Paper Flower has had an accident" Kiba called over the radio as Shino parked and ran over to see if he could help the woman. Kiba got out and followed Shino.

"Shino, is she okay?"

"I don't know" he tried to open her door but it wouldn't budge. He pulled out his phone and called for emergency. Sai and Suigetsu pulled up behind Shino's Lexus and ran over to the scene. Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto and Deidara soon joined the group.

"Oh man, Pain's gonna have my head" Itachi swore under his breath. Sai looked across the group and saw Naruto, though he knew something was wrong, he couldn't say what. He decided to let it slide…for now any way.

"Naruto, long time, no see" Suigetsu held his hand out to Naruto. The youngest man didn't look too inclined to the gesture.

"Yes, it has been long. Sorry, you might have to refresh my memory, who are you?" Sai's dark eyes narrowed at the question. Something was way off here.

"Allow me to re-introduce you then?" Sai interrupted before Sasuke could say anything. The emergency crew had finally arrived and asked the boys to back off a bit so they could do their work. All but Itachi and Deidara stood in a small circle by Sai's car.

"Who are you?" Naruto was now asking Sai. Although Sasuke hated the fact that Naruto and Sai we're so close, he didn't like the way he was acting right now.

"I might hate Sai, Naruto. But you pretending to forget about the guy is low, even for you" Sasuke narrowed suspicious eyes. He was about to rip into him, when he noticed the same man Konan had spotted but he saw more defining features like three whisker looking scars on each cheek. When their eyes caught the man grinned and rubbed his neck sheepishly and Sasuke smirked, something about the grin was familiar but Sasuke couldn't place it. The other man moved his mismatched eyes to Naruto, standing next to Sasuke, and they narrowed before he turned and walked away. Sasuke thought it odd but didn't bother to ask questions, not like he'd ever see him again.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked at him puzzled.

"Hn?" he answered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he turned back to the group.

Konan was now out of her car and conscious. Sasuke walked over to her with Itachi and Deidara.

"How is she?" Itachi asked one of the paramedics.

"She's fine. Couple of bruises and cuts but she'll survive" the paramedic regarded him with disgust. "Her choice of friends could be accountable for the accident though"

"Excuse me?" Itachi growled.

"You heard me. I know all about the Uchiha and the Akatsuki."

"You think we forced her to race?"

"I don't know and I don't really care. Last I heard Akatsuki was disbanded"

"It is!"

"So why is her car wrapped around a street light?" the man challenged, Itachi had his fists clenched.

"Itachi, let it go" Deidara put his hand on his arm. Itachi reluctantly let Deidara pull him over to Sasuke and Konan.

"His name is Menma" she told them. "I knew him once, he used to be different. Now, it's like I barely know him at all."

"Why would he make you crash?" Sasuke enquired.

"I don't know, Sasuke, but I think it's time you spoke with Pain"

"No way!" Itachi interjected.

"This has nothing to do with you, Itachi! Stay out of it!" Konan snapped at him.

"He's my brother; it has plenty to do with me."

"Brother or not! This is none of your business!" Her honey eyes glared sharply at the elder Uchiha. "Deidara, get him out of my sight before he gets hurt." She seethed. Deidara nodded and forcefully pulled Itachi back to his car. "Why is he such a headache?" she sighed exasperated and rubbed her temples.

"You know him well then" Sasuke smirked.

"Unfortunately" she looked up and saw Naruto. "You have grown since the last time I saw you. I heard Kura is in the hospital, is he okay?"

"Um, sorry, I don't know" Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, hunny, why are you being so formal? I'm like, your Aunt, remember?"

"Sorry, no I don't." she huffed in annoyance.

"Sasuke, you've kept him secluded for too long."

"Sorry, _Mum_, didn't know I needed your permission to keep him safe."

"Don't give me lip boy" she glared.

"Sorry Ma'am" he bowed shortly.

"That's better, now you are driving me home and Naruto can go with Bug Boy." She hooked her arm in Sasuke's and he smirked as she had put most of her weight on him as he walked them over to his Mercedes.

"Let's go, Naruto" Shino put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and pushed him over to the Lexus.

"What about Kiba?"

"Volunteered to ride with Sai" Shino grumbled as he got in and started the engine.

"Jealous?"

"Not in the least" he looked over at Suigetsu as Kiba and Sai went over to his Shelby. He watched as Suigetsu snuck his arm around Sai and pulled him close. Kiba looked slightly hurt and Shino saw the apologetic look in Suigetsu's violet eyes. He decided that he really had to sit down with Suigetsu and find out what really happened that night.

* * *

**A/N: Again I apologise for it being late. And I'm sorry about the race. Konan will ride again, just not yet. Pain is gonna have Itachi's head when he finds out. ^-^**

**Elena: **Are you seriously not going to continue my Stories?

**Adam:** Don't be such a whiney crybaby

**Elena:** Am not! You have plenty chapters of your stories up on Live Journal and DeviatArt. Be happy!

**Adam:** But she has to re-edit the others because of her computer so lay off

**Elena:** Why you... ***Both start arguing***

**Me:** Mark, help! ***stuck in the middle***

**Mark:** Please review ***sigh's and carries purple haired girl(Elena) out***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Well lets see here, I thought I'd be nice and let you in on Suigetsu's character a bit as well as his relationships a bit. No racing in this chapter, next one I think. So please be patient for it. THE CARS! Anyway thanks for more favs and reviews and followers, truly appreciate it.

**Warnings:** Mentions of drugs and rape, boy x boy, oh and alcohol.

**I don't own anything except the characters in the news video.**

* * *

**Previously:** "That's better, now you are driving me home and Naruto can go with Bug Boy." She hooked her arm in Sasuke's and he smirked as she put most of her weight on him as he walked them over to his Mercedes.

"Let's go, Naruto" Shino put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and pushed him over to the Lexus.

"What about Kiba?"

"Volunteered to ride with Sai" Shino grumbled as he got in and started the engine.

"Jealous?"

"Not in the least" he looked over at Suigetsu as Kiba and Sai went over to his Shelby. He watched as Suigetsu snuck his arm around Sai and pulled him close. Kiba looked slightly hurt and Shino saw the apologetic look in Suigetsu's violet eyes. He decided that he really had to sit down with Suigetsu and find out what really happened that night.

* * *

Chapter 5

Suigetsu swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at the shaded eyes of his number one enemy right now. To say he was nervous was a serious understatement. He was petrified. He felt himself beginning to sweat and quickly took a drink of water from his glass.

"Will you calm down, Shark Bite, I'm not gonna kill you" Shino sighed.

"Sorry but based on previous attempts I'm gonna have to argue that." Suigetsu swallowed another gulp of water. Shino looked down and started twisting an, intricately designed, stainless steel ring on his finger which he had gotten from Kiba for his birthday.

"I apologise for what happened in the past. I usually wait to hear the other person's side of the story before making my judgement. But… when I saw Kiba in that state, I just lost all rational thinking…" he paused, "My confusion and anger all bubbled up inside and just exploded."

"Dude, I'm sorry you had to see us like that, but I can assure you I never touched Kiba. I wouldn't. Not like that" Suigetsu tightened his hold on his glass.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Shino asked hesitantly.

"I can tell you everything from when I found him to when you found us." Shino nodded assuring the older man to continue. Suigetsu took a deep breath to steady his nerves. It was the first time he'd told anyone, except Sai, what really happened nearly three years ago. "I was walking home after partying with Sasuke at his cousin's club Tsukoyomi; I was a little buzzed but far from drunk. When I walked past an alley I heard the screech of tires from the other side as three cars drove away and then the faintest sounds of whimpering…"

"Hello?" Suigetsu walked closer to where he could hear the sounds. "Hello, is anyone there?" When the flash of a car light lit up the alleyway Suigetsu almost jumped when he saw the huddled form of the eighteen year old. "Oh god, Kiba" the boy's brown hair damp and blood streaked. He was covered in blood and other bodily fluids from head to toe. "Kiba!" he rushed to his side. Kiba's almond black eyes looked void of anything. He was broken and it broke Suigetsu's heart. He pulled off his trench coat and wrapped it around Kiba before picking him up, and walking them to his Holden Commodore. Kiba wrapped his fingers in Suigetsu's shirt. "Kiba, relax. I'm gonna take you home" Suigetsu put him down on the passenger seat and tried to pry his fingers off but the younger boy was being stubborn. Kiba shook his head vehemently. Suigetsu grabbed Kiba's cheeks to stop his head from moving. "What's wrong?"

"Hot, feel so hot" he murmured in broken pants. Suigetsu stood back a moment and turned on the interior light. Apart from the blood covering his skin, he looked flushed and was sweating again.

"Did they drug you?" Kiba didn't answer he just continued to groan in pain. "Kiba!" Suigetsu forced him to look at his face. "We're you drugged?"

"Don't… know" he moaned when the fabric of Suigetsu's coat brushed his naked skin. "Help… please" he begged. Suigetsu shook his head, buckled Kiba in and went over to the driver's side. He quickly got the car in gear and burnt rubber as he tore down the street. "Suigetsu!" Kiba cried.

"I'm taking you home, to Shino. Just wait a little longer" Suigetsu dared not glace at him, his resolve would crumble otherwise. He made it to the Aburame house in record time, but wasn't fast enough to get out the car and to the door. Kiba grabbed him by the collar and pulled him over on top, crashing their mouths together. "Kiba, stop! You don't wanna do this with me!" he said between devouring kisses. Kiba held firm "Kiba" he gasped softly and gave in to the kisses and started kissing back. Once he knew Suigetsu was no longer resisting Kiba's tan hands slipped down to Suigetsu's belt and quietly unbuckled it. When Suigetsu heard the zipper, he tried to snap back to reality but Kiba wrapped his legs around his waist. The door was thrown open…

"And then you know the rest" Suigetsu drank the rest of his water before ordering another. Shino was shocked and felt very regretful.

"I'm sorry, Suigetsu. I'm so very sorry" he bowed his head in shame. Suigetsu blinked, that was the first time he'd ever heard him say his name since that time.

"Hey man, I seriously don't hold that against you," he put his hand on Shino's shoulder. "I probably would've done the same thing if the situation was reversed."

"Thank you, for taking care of him, Suigetsu"

"Dude, enough with the gratitude, you'll give me an even bigger ego." Shino smiled appreciatively.

"Did you find out who the guys were?"

"They're racers"

"I have a database of racers from within the last five years. If I show you, think you'd be able to pick the cars?"

"Most likely" Suigetsu smirked along with Shino. They finished their meals in companionable silence before leaving and heading back to the warehouse, there was still an hour before they had to meet up with everyone.

Sasuke got out of his car, locked it and practically floated over to the doors of Shino's warehouse. His mind playing over what Pain or Yahiko had just told him. Sasuke walked up the stairs and into Shino's room where he found his computer with the database. He typed in the name 'Menma Namakazi' it came up with a few racing articles but the rest of the information was unknown. He typed in 'Naruto Uzumaki' everything he expected to find about his best friend was shown. There was even a news video about his car accident two years prior. He clicked on it and it started playing, a young Spanish woman was standing outside the general hospital. "Police say there has been no word yet on the Mayor's youngest son's whereabouts. It has been nearly two days since the accident where Sasuke Uchiha is said to have stabilised but will be in an induced coma for the next few months."

"Maria, do the police have any clues about what might have happened to the youngest Uzumaki?" the woman from the studio asked.

"The police are saying that due to the recent threats against the Mayor, they are not ruling anything out."

"Thank you, Maria" the Spanish woman's window closed. "That was Maria Garnett, reporting live from the Konoha General Hospital. We will keep you updated if there are any changes." The video stopped and Sasuke collapsed back into the chair.

"So it was true." That means everything that Yahiko had told him was true. "Damn it!" he punched a hole in the wall._ 'Don't let him know that you know you may put him at risk. And for the love of any god, don't tell anyone…'_ Sasuke remembered Yahiko's warning and just wanted to curl in on himself. This was all wrong. He slid down onto the floor. The knock at the door pulled him back.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Sai poked his head in the door. Although Sasuke still hated the guy, any company would be good for him right now. He shook his head. "Anything I can do to help?" Sai offered, stepping in and shutting the door behind him.

"Tell me how you and Suigetsu… happened, no offence." Sai sighed before sitting down next to Sasuke.

"I guess it is kinda strange"

"That's sort of an understatement, don't you think?"

"Well, yeah it is." Sasuke smiled a little and Sai was gobsmacked. In all the years he knew him, granted it wasn't that long, he had never seen the stoic bastard smile.

"Sorry, please continue" his smirk was back.

"You know how after I graduated, I went to the University of The Arts" Sasuke nodded "and you know your friend also got into the university" Sasuke shook his head. Sai was surprised. "You didn't know Suigetsu was studying art?"

"No, I don't think he wanted to say anything because people would ridicule him. I knew he was good at designing things, told him he should go to Uni. I didn't think he'd actually go through with it."

"He's quite talented actually, some of his projects even made it to exhibitions. That was when we actually started hanging out. We were friends in high school but kept it secret, which I could understand for his point of view, but still."

"When did you start falling for him?"

"I guess this is the sad part of the fairy-tale." He lifted his head to look at the ceiling. "It would've been about the time when that incident with Kiba went down. I knew his feelings for Kiba and I knew how much he played around to try and keep them locked away. It broke him badly after that. He broke up with all his bud buddies on campus and secluded himself for a whole month nearly. I would see him moping around and it just felt wrong, like it wasn't him, so I decided I should cheer him up.

"I rocked up at his door and practically dragged him out of his house and back to the campus. I was doing an art project for an upcoming exhibition and needed a model, although reluctant, he finally came round to it. We were there for hours, I did heaps of sketches as we talked and laughed. That was when he finally opened up to me about his feelings for Kiba and what really happened, the night of the incident." Sasuke looked stricken. All he knew was what Shino had told him. "He quickly changed the subject and said he wanted to draw me. I was unsure because I didn't understand why he could possibly want to do something like that. He was in a different department after all. He explained that he needed a human model so he could do tattoo designs." Sai smiled at the memory. "I called him an idiot and suggested he do the designs on me," he chuckled "he was like a kid in a candy shop once I showed him the paints we used to put on models." His smile saddened a little. "By the time he started painting on me, the atmosphere was charged with unadulterated intimacy. Once we both felt it, one thing led to another and we ended up tangled in the sheets of my bed, back at my studio."

"Why are you so sad, if things turned out right?"

"Because they didn't, Sasuke" Sai turned his head to the side. "I woke up alone that morning, Suigetsu never spoke to me at school and he secluded himself even more. The only times we ever interacted was when he'd turn up on my doorstep blind drunk, looking for sex. By then I was in so deep I couldn't refuse him. I allowed him to do whatever he wanted with my body, whether he wanted to paint or play with it. I couldn't refuse even when he was forceful…" Sai let his mask break slight by letting slip a tear from his black eyes. "It hurt, Sasuke."

"Did he…" Sasuke couldn't bear finishing that question. With another tear Sai nodded.

"He did it every time, claiming I was both his salvation and his sin." He swiped at his eyes. "About three months after his rough treatment, I couldn't handle it anymore. The next time he turned up. I locked all the doors and windows, crying under my pillow as he slurred apologies and drunkenly banged on my front door."

"That must've been hard on you"

"Extremely. You won't believe how many times I wanted to unlock my door and hold him close to me as he cried his apologies. But I held strong. In the morning when I woke up after crying myself to sleep the night before, he was still there. Sitting on my doorstep, mumbling his apologies though I knew he was already sober…"

Sai unlocked the door and placed a blanket over Suigetsu's shivering form. When the other man felt the warmth he opened his eyes.

"Sai?" he looked the man over "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that. Why didn't you go home last night? You shouldn't have slept on my doorstep."

"I couldn't go home. You needed to hear me apologise" he stumbled as he got up, finding his limbs still rather sleepy.

"You always this bad when you have a hangover?" Sai asked as he put one of Suigetsu's arms around his neck.

"Thought you'd be used to it by now" Suigetsu muttered. Sai felt a pang in his chest.

"Wouldn't know, you never do stick around till the sun comes up" he grumbled unhappily. There was uncomfortable silence as Sai dragged the sick man into his house. He sat him on the couch as he went to get him a glass of water. When he came back out, Suigetsu was relaxed into the couch, with his head tipped back.

"Sai -"

"Don't! Just… just don't" Sai crossed his arms over his chest, after he placed down the glass on the coffee table, his hands gripping his upper arms. Suigetsu looked over at him as he looked away.

"Sai, you need to know that I do care about you. I don't care if you tell me to shut up. I'm going to tell you! I do care about you, more than anything. I know you don't believe because of the way I've treated you in past few weeks. I regret it. Last night was my last drink, I swear, I only did it for courage." He got up off the couch and walked over to Sai who had his jaw stubbornly set and was biting the inside of his cheek to keep his mouth from saying something rude. "Sai, I am truly sorry for ever hurting you." Sai placed his hand on Suigetsu's chest, stopping him.

"You don't love me though, do you?" Sai asked with a sad smile. Suigetsu was torn. He didn't want to lose Sai but he didn't want to let go of Kiba. "I thought so" Sai turned away and headed towards the staircase. "You know where the door is. I have to get ready for class." He said softly before shutting his bedroom door and breaking into tears on the other side. Suigetsu softly made his way up the stairs.

"Sai?"

"I told you to leave!" he yelled at the door.

"I'm not going anywhere"

"Why?!"

"'Cause we need to talk"

"Unless you tell me Kiba means nothing to you anymore, there is nothing to talk about!" Sai knew Suigetsu could hear the wetness in his voice. "Fuck!" he cursed as he pricked himself on a sharp spike on his dragon pendant. He looked himself over in the mirror. Tight white t-shirt, black vest, tight black jeans and black and white converse, the leather corded dragon around his neck and black arm bands on his left wrist before slipping on his black fingerless gloves. He grabbed his backpack and art case before picking up his phone and wallet and shoving them into his pockets. Hearing silence from the other side of his door made him think Suigetsu had finally left but was wrong when he opened the door and was pushed back inside his room. His body was slammed against the door with furious violet eyes glaring heatedly at him. "Move!" Sai growled and went to duck under an arm that caged him in. He was pulled back and his shoulder slammed into the wood. He hissed at the dull ache. He was starting to get rather annoyed at the other's persistence. He glared back. Almost like magnets their mouths crashed together in a heated frenzy, Sai dropped his bag and case to wrap his fingers into Suigetsu's hair…"

"You probably don't need to hear what happened after that, I'll just say neither of us made it to class that day" Sai smirked at the sickly look on Sasuke's face. Their heads turned towards the door as they heard a knock. Suigetsu popped his head inside.

"It's time" he eyed the two ravens suspiciously, especially when Sai smiled at him. To Suigetsu that was never a good thing, it always meant his other half was up to something or had said something extremely incriminating.

* * *

**A/N:** **So this is the longest worded chapter yet. Not much to say this time around. Stars meant flashback if you didn't figure**

**Katy:** Uwah! Sai's one tough cookie.

**Me:** What are you doing here?

**Katy:** Elena wanted me to rant about our stories, seeing as though Mark's keeping her busy ***said absently as she continues to fangirl***

**Xavier:** Hey, has anyone seen my werewolf?

**Me & Katy:** Nope!

**Xavier:** ***sigh*** Please Review. ***walks away*** Man, I'm hungry. Where are you, Adam? ***whines***


End file.
